Kidnapping et découverte
by Cammie-SL
Summary: "J'en ai marre qu'on me suive tout le temps ! Ok, des gens veulent m'enlevé. OK. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'un agent du MI6 ou qu'une de mes camarades reste avec moi 24h/24! J'ai besoin de m'échapper deux petites heures. Je n'en demande pas tellement. Seulement deux heures de liberté." Une sortie secrète qui pourrait coûter cher à Cammie ... Milieu tome 4. Petits spoliers
1. Chapter 1

_PDV Cammie, manoir de la Gallagher Academy :_

J'en ai marre qu'on me suive tout le temps !

Ok, des gens veulent m'enlevé. OK. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'un agent du MI6 ou qu'une de mes camarades reste avec moi 24h/24 !

Si, c'est une raison plus qu'évidente.

Mais j'ai besoin de respirer. J'ai besoin de m'échapper deux petites heures. Je n'en demande pas tellement. Seulement deux heures de liberté.

Mais je sais déjà comment je vais les obtenir.

Alors que je suis avec Bex, et que nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres, après les cours de l'après-midi, je m'arrête soudainement.

-« Qu'est ce qui y a ? me demande mon amie.

\- J'avais complètement oublié de te le dire. Ma mère et moi, on doit se retrouvé ce soir, vus qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlées ces derniers temps. Je lui ai promis de passer la voir après les cours.

\- Oh, ok. Je t'accompagne.

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux y aller toute seule, je suis grande tu sais.

\- Mais si …

\- Bex, il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Son bureau n'est qu'un étage au-dessus de nous, il ne peut rien se passer ente temps.

Elle semble hésiter, et c'est pourquoi j'insiste.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, dis-je avec un mince sourire, va plutôt rejoindre Liz. Elle va s'inquiéter.

Elle hésite encore un instant, et hoche la tête en signe de défaite.

\- Ok, mais tu reviens vite, hein ?

Son inquiétude est adorable, et j'éprouve un petit pincement au cœur en lui mentant. Mais j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu.

\- Oui, je reviens dans deux heures. A plus.

Je m'éloigne, mais au lieu de monter les escaliers, j'emprunte le passage secret par lequel je passais pour rejoindre Josh, un an plus tôt.

Tellement de chose sont arrivées depuis.

Enfin ! Je suis dehors, et seule ! Seule. Et si Bex avait raison, et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Et si une camionnette s'arrêtait juste devant moi, pour m'enlever, comme devant le Washington Monument.

Non, il ne m'arrivera rien. Personne ne sait que je suis dehors.

Et pourtant …

Roseville est plutôt calme, à cette heure-ci. Peut-être à cause du froid de février, ou du fait que la lumière commence à disparaître.

Bref, je me promène, mais cette fois, ce n'est ni pour retrouver quelqu'un, ni pour un cours de Mr Solomon.

Je passe devant la fête foraine, le parc, ou encore la pharmacie du père de Josh.

Josh. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça ! Et si je le vois ce soir ? Bon, espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué le garçon qui me suit, et quand je m'engouffre dans une ruelle sombre, un grand coup s'abat sur ma tête, le sol se dérobe sous pieds, et tout devient noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_PDV Bex, manoir de la Gallagher Academy :_

Ça m'embête de laisser Cammie seule, même si ce n'est pas pour bien longtemps, parce que 1) Il peut arriver n'importe quoi avec ces gens-là, même ici. Et 2) Parce que je la connais bien, et je sais de quoi elle est capable.

Mais bon, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien. Et puis, si je suis son amie, je dois lui faire confiance.

Quand Je rentre dans ma chambre, Liz, assise sur son lit, me dit sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-« Ah, te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle relève la tête, et il ne lui faut qu'une demi-seconde pour remarquer son absence.

\- Où est Cammie ?

\- Avec sa mère. Elles devaient rester ensemble ce soir.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Je commence à douter, mais je lui réponds quand même :

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

\- Tu connais Cammie aussi bien que moi, non ?

\- Bien sûr. A quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle déteste être suivie par quelqu'un, même si c'est pour sa sécurité.

\- Donc, si je te suis, Cammie est …

\- Sortie. Oui, elle l'a déjà fait des centaines de fois, ça ne serait pas nouveau.

Elle est donc _seule,_ dans Roseville, et ils peuvent s'en prendre à elle, personnes n'en saura rien ! La panique me submerge. Elle y a échappé deux fois, mais là, s'ils tentent de l'enlever, elle ne pourra pas se défendre.

Elle a beau être un caméléon, ils la trouveront facilement.

\- Attend, peut-être que tu te trompes ! Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment chez sa mère !

\- Allons-voir pour en être sûr », finit-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous courrons dans les couloirs, sous le regard sévère de Mme Dabney.

Devant le bureau de la directrice, je toque, et après son invitation, j'entre, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-« Cammie est avec vous ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. On a un gros problème.


	3. Chapter 3

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu_

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour m'habitué à la lumière.

J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé.

Vers 18 heures, j'ai laissé Bex au manoir, en lui disant que je devais retrouver ma mère. Ensuite, je me suis faufilée dehors, pour me balader dans Roseville. Et là, quelqu'un m'a violemment frappé à la tête, et je me suis réveiller ici, les mains liées dans le dos, dans une pièce blanche entièrement vide.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je ne sais pas comment le Cercle de Cavan a su que je sortirais ce soir-là, mais en tout cas, ils m'ont attrapés.

Bon, calme-toi deux minutes, Cammie. Je respire profondément, et cherche à défaire mes liens.

Impossible de défaire le nœud comme ça, il est trop bien attaché. Je cherche des yeux de quoi m'aider.

Bingo ! Il y a un caillou tranchant pas très loin de moi. Je le ramène vers moi avec le bout de mon pied, me tourne, l'attrape et commence à couper la corde.

Enfin, elle lâche, et je frotte mes poignets douloureux.

Maintenant, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je m'approche de la porte, et essaye de l'ouvrir. Elle reste fermée. En même temps, quels ravisseurs seraient-ils s'ils y laissaient la porte ouverte ?

Heureusement pour moi, ce matin, en me coiffant une mèche rebelle m'embêtait, et pour la dompter, j'ai utilisé une pince à cheveux.

Je l'enlève, et l'introduit dans la serrure. Après quelques tours, la porte s'ouvre enfin !

Je passe la tête, m'assure que la voie est libre et sort explorer ma prison.


	4. Chapter 4

_PDV Bex, Roseville._

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé partir ?! Hein ? Je me doutais de quelque chose, mais j'ai voulus lui faire confiance. C'est dur parfois de surveiller sa meilleure amie.

J'ai expliqué la situation à la directrice, et celle-ci nous a donné son accord pour aller fouiller dans les rue de Roseville, voir si Cammie est encore là.

Liz est devant moi, et nous avançons silencieusement vers la ville. L'air froid de février me glace le bout du nez, et mes mains sont gelées, mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête.

J'espère vraiment qu'on va retrouver Cammie dans un parc, devant une boutique ou encore dans un café, mais quelque chose cloche, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Liz marche rapidement, l'anxiété y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Et peut-être aussi un peu la colère.

-« Tu sais que si j'avais su ce qu'elle allait faire jamais je ne l'aurais laissée seule, lui avait-je dit.

\- Peut-être, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Espérons qui ne lui soit rien arrivé. » m'avait-elle répondu un peu sèchement.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'aurai réagis de la même façon dans un cas comme ça.

Bref, nous arrivons sur la place centrale, et décidons de nous séparer.

Je passe devant la pharmacie, et un bruit me fait soudainement sursauter. Je me retourne en ne fraction de secondes, prête à bondir sur n'importe qui. Mais je me ravise : ce n'est qu'un chat qui a renversé une bouteille vide. Plus de peur que de mal !

Je continue à avancer, et à un croisement de rue, j'aperçois une silhouette, de l'autre côté du trottoir, qui ressemble à Cammie. Je traverse en courant la route, sans faire attention aux voitures, et me précipite sur elle.

-« Cammie ?

Mais la jeune fille se retourne, et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas mon amie.

\- Oh, désolée, je me suis trompée. »

Je reprends mes recherches.

J'aurais pu passer devant cette petite ruelle en y jetant juste un rapide un coup d'œil, mais un détail attire mon attention.

Quelque chose brille à la lumière du réverbère. Je m'approche, et ramasse les deux bouts de la broche argenté que j'avais offerte à mon amie pour son anniversaire, deux ans plus tôt.

On a dû l'assommer, ou lui faire un truc dans le genre, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas casser toute seule.

-« Liz ? j'appelle dans mon oreillette. Tu m'entends ?

\- T'as du nouveau ?

Sa voix et emplie d'anxiété.

\- Oui, elle a été _enlevée_.

Le dernier mot sort dans un murmure à peine audible.


	5. Chapter 5

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu._

Bon, récapitulons la situation :

\- Je me suis fait enlevée.

\- Je ne sais pas où je suis.

\- Mes amies me croient en sécurité avec ma mère, alors que c'est totalement faux.

\- J'ai horriblement mal à la tête.

D'ailleurs, en tâtonnant le haut de mon crâne, je me rends compte que ma broche est tombée. Mince, Bex va être furieuse, du moins si je la revois.

J'avance prudemment dans les couloirs, de peur de croiser quelqu'un. Je suis sur le qui-vive, et à chaque détour, je me prépare à me battre s'il le faut.

Enfin, au bout d'un nombre incalculable de couloirs, j'arrive devant une porte blindée, impossible (même pour Bex), d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

Je remarque que la porte est fermée par un code. Si Liz était là, elle aurait pu le trouver avec son ordinateur, mais malheureusement pour moi, je suis seule.

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière moi. On dirait que quelqu'un approche ! Je cherche des yeux une cachette, et entre dans le placard à balais à ma droite. Je laisse juste un espace assez grand pour voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux roux, passe devant moi, tape le code, et la porte s'ouvre.

J'ai juste le temps le temps de sortir de ma cachette et de me faufiler dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible avant que la porte ne se referme.

L'homme prend un des couloirs de droites, et je décide de la suivre.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées depuis que je le traque, et nous sommes passés dans 4 couloirs, devant 9 portes, et pas une seule fenêtre. Soudain, et dans ces moment-là, je me maudis, j'éternue bruyamment, ou en tout cas juste assez pour me faire repérer.

L'homme se retourne, et est un instant surpris de me voir, ce qui me donne l'occasion de lui balancer un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Il titube, mais se reprend rapidement, et riposte. Il me fait tomber à terre en m'envoyant un coup dans la cheville. Je me relève, et évite à temps un autre coup. D'un geste vif et rapide, je l'envoie balader sur le mur de gauche et commence à courir. Je cours, je cours, sans réfléchir où je vais, en refermant à moitié les portes derrière moi, et en renversant tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin.

Un fois sûre qu'il ne me suit plus, je m'autorise une pose pour reprendre mon souffle.

Je marche doucement, et arrive devant deux entrées. Gauche ou droite ? J'aperçois une fenêtre en hauteur à l'autre bout de la pièce de gauche, et une trappe au centre de celle de droite. Un bon espion suit toujours son instinct, j'entre donc dans le passage de droite.


	6. Chapter 6

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu._

J'ai presque l'impression que la trappe est grande ouverte, pour me permettre de m'échapper. Mais, à peine fais-je un pas, que quelque chose me vient à l'esprit. _C'est trop simple_. Beaucoup trop simple, pour une espionne de la Gallagher Academy. Or, ils savent parfaitement à qui ils ont à faire. Je sors mon poudrier que j'avais glissé dans ma poche de manteau pour une raison que j'ignore, mais en tout cas, j'ai bien fais de le prendre !

Je l'ouvre, et souffle pour soulever un petit nuage de poudre. En retombant par terre, elle révèle l'existence de rayons lasers.

La trappe est protégée par un système de rayons lasers. Evidemment. Les cours de gym me sont bien utiles, tout compte fait. J'attache mes cheveux, et commence à avancer.

J'avance pas à pas, en soufflant sur mon poudrier pour voir les rayons à éviter.

Je ne suis plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre quand, en passant sous l'uns des rayons, je manque de tomber. Heureusement, et après plusieurs moulinets avec mes bras (ce qui aurait pu toucher d'autres lasers, mais je n'y ai pas pensé), je me stabilise et continue ma traversée. J'arrive devant la trappe tant bien que mal, et l'ouvre. Une échelle me donne accès à un étage plus bas.

J'arrive en bas dans une sorte de tunnel remplis de toiles d'araignées, très sombre et jonché de morceaux de bois. J'en attrape un, et sort de ma poche un gloss, dont l'une des fonctionnalités est de produire une petite flamme, une invention de Liz, juste assez forte pour allumer mon bout de bois.

Je m'avance dans ce long tunnel qui m'a l'air sans fin, grâce à la lueur de ma torche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Plus j'avance, plus j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il y a au bout.

Je m'en veux d'être sortie. J'aurais dû écoutée ce que me disaient mes amies, ma mère, les Baxter et tous les autres. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à n'en faire qu'à sa tête : on se fait kidnapper !

Si j'arrive à m'en sortir (ce qui me paraît difficile mais pas impossible, surtout pour une espionne de la Gallagher Academy), je les écouterai plus souvent !

Tout à coup, une porte apparaît au fond du tunnel !

J'accélère le pas, je cours presque. Enfin, je vais sortir et pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

Je pousse la porte, et entre essoufflée. La pièce est toute blanche, et trois portes sont dans le fond. Elle est éclairé pas une grande fenêtre au plafond.

Mais, lorsque je remarque qui se trouve ici avec moi, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et j'ose à peine demander, interdite :

-« Toi ?

Josh se tient devant moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Salut Cammie. »


	7. Chapter 7

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu_

Je suis tellement étonnée de le voir là qu'il me faut quelques secondes pour parler :

-« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont enlevé toi aussi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors, pourquoi …

\- C'est très simple, me coupe-t-il en commençant à faire les cents pas, vraiment simple. (Il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux) Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir tes petits secrets.

Un frisson me parcours soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Il recommence à faire les cents pas.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler. De la Gallagher Academy, qui est une école d'espionnes, des cours d'opérations secrètes, du Cercle, du fait que tu sois sous haute surveillance par les agents du MI6, et de tout le reste. Je sais qui tu es, Cammie.

Quoi ? Je dois rêver. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour découvrir ce qu'était vraiment la Gallagher Academy, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est comment est-il au courant pour _le Cercle_.

\- Attends deux secondes, dis-je de plus en plus inquiète, où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit avant, c'est très simple. En fait, je sais tout ça parce que je fais partie de ceux qui te cherchent. Et oui, je fais partie du Cercle de Cavan !

Le seul garçon que je pensais vraiment fiable ne l'est pas. C'est même entièrement le contraire.

J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Mes jambes ne me portent plus, et je m'effondre par terre, abasourdie, la tête dans les mains.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, _Gallagher Girl_ ?

Je lève la tête si vite vers lui que j'en ai presque mal. Il s'approche de moi, mais quelqu'un lui barre le passage.

-« Il n'y a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça, Jimmy ! dit Zach en enfonçant son poing dans la figure de Josh.

Il se retourne vers moi, et m'aide à me relever.

\- Cours ! me dit-il.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander comment il est entré ici, comment il a su que j'étais là, ni même de lui dire que ce n'est pas Jimmy mais Josh, que je le suis vers la porte la plus à gauche de la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu_

Je cours toujours, guidée par Zach à travers ce dédale. Après être passés par je ne sais combien de portes, et avoir traversés je ne sais combien de couloirs, je lâche sa main, et m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Zach s'arrête lui aussi, et se tourne vers moi.

-« Ne t'arrête pas ! On doit …

\- Attend deux secondes !

Je reprends mon souffle, et me redresse face à lui :

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'y serais aussi ?

\- (Il me sourit avec son air satisfait) Mon instinct d'espion hors normes !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire, dis-je froidement.

Son sourire disparait aussitôt, et il baisse la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Bien sûr ! J'avais oublié que tu ne me disais jamais rien, et que tu ne me faisais pas confiance !

\- Cammie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

\- Oh que si ! Et je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant de s'avoir.

Il hésite un instant, avant de reprendre en soupirant :

\- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- La vérité.

\- OK, la vérité ? C'est que Josh est un agent double qui travaille pour le Cercle. Le jour où tu l'as rencontré, il a fait exprès de venir te voir. Et même si tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, il t'observait et te suivait chaque jour. C'est un très bon espion.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je détourne les yeux, et mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Cammie.

Zach s'approche de moi, mais je veux d'abord connaître la fin de l'histoire.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, reprend-t-il, il a essayé de t'enlever une première fois sur le toit de Boston, mais à distance, puis devant le Washington Monument. Mais les deux fois, on l'en a empêcher. Mais ce soir, je ne sais comment, il a réussi son coup.

Il s'approche de moi, et me prend dans ses bras. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer devant lui, mais le sentiment de trahison qui me vrille le cœur est bien trop fort, et je pleure doucement dans son épaule. Il prend doucement mon menton, et essuye mes larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, on va sortir d'ici, et tout ira mieux.

J'acquiesce, et nous nous remettons en route, mais cette fois en marchant.

Mais très vite, j'entends des bruits derrière nous.

\- Zach ? Tu entends ?

Il écoute un instant, et m'ordonne :

\- Cours.

On recommence à courir, plus vite encore qu'avant, et une phrase résonne dans ma tête : _Emparez-vous d'elle_. Je cours encore plus vite, quand je me retourne pour voir derrière moi, et aperçois une troupe de quatre hommes dont un armé d'un revolver nous courser. L'homme armé tire des coups, qui heureusement ne nous atteignent pas.

\- Par-là ! me cri Zach en montrant un grand trou dans le mur. Je m'y engouffre, et nous continuons de courir, même si je manque de me tomber à cause des petits graviers.

Mais soudain, je me heurte à Zach.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Cammie, on a un problème.

Je me penche sur le côté, et vois qu'il n'y a plus de chemin. Je me retourne, et vois les quatre hommes s'avancer vers nous.

On est pris au piège.


	9. Chapter 9

_PDV Cammie, lieu inconnu_

\- Et merde, lâche Zach en voyant nos ennemis arriver.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, peut être les années d'entraînement à la Gallagher Academy, mais sans réfléchir, je fonce sur le premier des hommes devant moi, et lui lance, profitant de l'effet de surprise, un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me fait mal à moi aussi.

Il est plié en deux, et d'un coup de genoux dans le front, je l'assomme.

Zach à profiter de ma diversion pour inonder de gaz lacrymogène les yeux du détenteur du revolver, ce qui lui fait lâcher son arme, que je récupère, en évitant de justesse de me faire attraper par un autre de nos assaillants. Mon allié commence à se battre avec lui, et le quatrième homme, celui qui n'est pas encore à terre, en train de se battre ou presque aveugle, s'approche de moi. Mon regard passe de lui au revolver. Une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je pourrais tirer, mais je n'en suis pas capable. Il n'est plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de moi.

\- Alors ma jolie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? me demande-t-il, un sourire malfaisant sur ses lèvres.

Mais qui a dit que je devais le tuer ? Je lui tire une balle dans le pied droit, et une autre dans le genou gauche.

Il s'effondre sous la douleur, et je me tourne vers Zach.

-Cammie, cours ! me crit-il.

J'en ai marre de courir ! J'obtempère tout de même, mais remarque qu'il ne me suit pas.

\- Zach, viens !

\- Attend !

Je reste là, à le regarder. C'est dingue comme il est beau. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, mais quand même. J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'un garçon comme lui m'ai remarqué, même si je ne suis pas sûre de ses sentiments (ni des miens d'ailleurs), et qu'il me cache beaucoup de choses.

Après un coup bien placé, Zach laisse l'homme là, et cours vers moi, me prend la main, et jette quelque chose derrière lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que c'est, qu'il m'entraîne de nouveau loin de là.

Soudain, une explosion retentit derrière nous. _Une grenade_. C'est ça qu'il a lancé. Je le regarde, et il me fait un clin d'œil malicieux. Il m'étonnera toujours, celui-là !

\- Par là.

Il désigne l'ascenseur. Nous y allons, et il appuis sur le bouton d'accès au toit de l'immeuble. Un frisson me parcours. Je tripote le bracelet que Bex m'a offert récemment : une petite perle nacrée attaché à mon poignet par une simple corde.

Enfin, après d'interminable secondes, les portes s'ouvrent, et nous arrivons devant un escalier qui donne sur le toit.

J'arrive en haut, et je m'arrête net.

-« Alors, ton petit copain est venu te sauver ? me demande sarcastiquement Josh.

Il a un grand bleu sur la joue droite, à l'endroit où Zach l'a frappé tout à l'heure.

Je me retourne, mais je ne le vois plus. Où est-il passé ?

\- Tu cherches Zach ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas très loin.

Josh fait signe d'approcher vers l'escalier, et l'homme que j'ai assommé tout à l'heure sors de la pénombre. Il tient Zach dans un bras, et un couteau sous sa gorge de l'autre.

\- Non !

\- Oh, ça ne sert à rien de crier Cammie. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Ah si, te rendre au Cercle, c'est tout.

La peur qui me serait l'estomac se transforme soudain en rage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le Cercle me veut tellement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si spécial ?

\- Tu sais où est le carnet.

Vu ma tête, il me dit plus froidement :

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu sais où est le carnet de ton père.

Quoi ? Je me retourne vers Zach, qui me regarde d'un air désolé.

\- Alors ? Ou est-il ?

Je me tourne vers Josh, et dit de la voix la plus calme possible :

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Et c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est, ce fameux carnet ? C'était peut-être ça que Mr Solomon voulais que je trouve.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Il s'avance, et s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me prend, peut être cette fois la rage, mais je le baffe violement.

\- Tu as beaucoup de caractère quand tu t'y mets, c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

J'aimerais le baffer de nouveau, mais un bruit attire mon attention.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois un hélicoptère arriver vers nous, la porte s'ouvrir, et Bex, Liz et Macey sauter de l'appareil, et se réceptionner avec grâce (sauf Liz, mais elle arrive quand même à ne pas tomber par terre).

Zach en profite pour se libérer, et je vois Josh souffler quelque chose dans son oreillette.

\- C'est trop tard, on est bien plus fort que vous, lui dis-je.

\- Alors ça va être un beau spectacle.

* * *

La fin au prochain chapitre. Je pense le poster dimanche, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews si ça vous a plu, ou si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose, ça me ferai plaisir !


	10. Chapter 10 FIN

_Et voilà la fin de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura_ _plu! N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé !_

* * *

 _PDV Cammie, toit du lieu inconnu_

Deux hommes que je n'avais pas encore vus arrivent par l'escalier, et commencent à s'en prendre à mes amies.

J'aurais voulus les aider, mais Josh ne m'en laisse pas le temps. J'évite de peu son coup de poing, mais je l'attrape par le poignet et le fait voler par-dessus mon épaule. Il se rattrape, et me fait tomber à terre d'un coup de pied dans la cheville.

Il est debout, au-dessus de moi, et me retient par les bras.

-« On fait moins la maline maintenant, hein ? me dit-il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

Je pousse d'un coup sec sur mes bras, et lui fait faire une roulade en avant. Il me lâche, je me relève et cours vers l'agresseur de Liz, mais Josh m'attrape par la taille, et m'entraine jusqu'au bord du toit.

Je contre la petite rambarde qui fait le tour du toit, le buste au-dessus du vide. Je suis à plus de 75 m de haut, et en bas, les voitures roulent assez vite. Josh me tient les deux mains, et peux me faire tomber à tout moment.

\- Finit de jouer. Dis-moi où est le carnet de Matthew Morgan ! cri-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il me pousse un peu plus, si bien que je ne touche même plus le sol.

\- Tu sais où il est, et même si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, je finirai par le trouver, alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

J'ai du mal à le voir, à cause de mes cheveux dans le vent qui me barrent a vue. Je lui réplique une fois de plus, mais en criant cette fois :

\- Je ne sais pas où il est et je ne vois même pas de quoi tu veux parler !

\- Très bien, tu ne me sers donc à rien. »

Mon cœur s'accélère quand Zach arrive et tire sur Josh. Ce dernier me lâche, et je bascule en arrière. Je ferme les yeux, en attendant la chute, mais elle ne vient pas. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, et vois que je suis suspendue dans le vide, seulement retenue par Zach qui me tient par le poignet.

Avec l'aide de Bex, ils me remontent sur le toit. Je me relève, vois la mare de sang autours du corps de mon ex petit ami, et m'évanouit.

Je me réveil dans l'infirmerie de la Gallagher Academy, et mes amies se jettent dans mes bras en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.

-« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! s'exclame Liz.

\- Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule. Même pour aller aux toilettes, plaisante timidement Bex.

\- Mais comment m'avez vu retrouvée ?

\- Tu te souviens du bracelet que je t'ai offert, celui avec la perle nacrée ? me demande Bex.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Eh bien, il y a une puce GPS à l'intérieur de la perle. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je voulais être sûre de savoir où est ce que tu te trouvais.

\- Et cette puce m'a beaucoup aidée. (Je baisse les yeux) Je ne vous referai jamais ce coup, les filles. Vous avez dû être morte de peur !

\- Le mot est faible, dit Liz, mais oui, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Mais on s'expliquera plus tard, quelqu'un veut te voir. »

Elle articule _Zach_ silencieusement en pointant la porte et elles s'en vont.

Il se tient là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en me regardant avec ses beaux yeux verts.

-« Comment vas-tu, Gallagher Girl ?

\- Un peu mieux. Et toi, dis-je en montrant du menton un bleu qu'il a sur la tempe droite.

\- Ah ça, (il se masse à l'endroit de sa blessure) ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Il s'avance vers moi, et je me lève, mais la pièce tangue, et il me prend dans ses bras. Là, dans la lueur du petit matin, je l'embrasse. Un doux baiser qui me parait durer une éternité.

\- Merci, dis-je simplement.

Il pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, en murmurant :

\- De rien.

\- Dis-moi, tu me diras un jour tes secrets ?

\- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, repose-toi.

Je le serre encore contre moi, de peur qu'il ne m'échappe, comme il le fait chaque fois.

Mais malgré mes efforts, il se détache de moi, et je lui tiens la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin. Il ressort de l'infirmerie, je me recouche, et dors calmement, son parfum sur mes lèvres.


End file.
